Three Words
by dubstepkyle229
Summary: Austin's music career has changed a lot over the past year. When Ally figures out she likes Austin, will she tell him? Will she let him know? Austin's already with Kira, so that might be a little difficult.
1. Jealousy

**A/N: Okay, I promise I'm gonna stick with this story. Read and review, please.**

* * *

**Ally's POV**

I was playing the piano in the practice room, waiting for Austin to hold up his end of the bargain. I told him that if he would meet me here at Sonic Boom today, he could have the rest of the week off. He said he would meet me here to work on a new song, but so far he hasn't showed up.

Austin's career has skyrocketed in the past year. He changed his style of music from pop, to a hard rock type of thing. The songs we're writing are getting more and more meaningful the more he performs them. One time, I remember he cried during one of his songs because it was so deep and meaningful, but he still kept singing.

In the past year, I also found out he had quite a dark past. He struggled with drugs before I met him, and he almost died on one occasion. Since then he's come clean, but I'm still worried about him. That's where all the emotion in his songs our coming from. His struggles, his worries, his past in general.

Austin suddenly burst through the door. "Sorry I'm late," He said, smiling apologetically, "I was on a date with Kira."

Kira. Even the name made me cringe. I secretly like Austin. I think I have ever since I met him, but it hasn't became apparent until now. I'm trying to hold it in, because if we ever break up, will we stay friends or just stay mad at eachother? Ever since he started dating Kira, it's like he hasn't had time for me, which made me quite jealous, I might add. I miss the times when we would just sit in the practice room and hang out. Watch movies, eat pizza, normal best friend stuff.

I sighed. _'Best friends.'_ I thought.

"You okay?" He asked, "You seem kinda down."

I turned to face him. "Look, Austin, ever since you've been going out with Kira, you would show up late for practice sessions, and sometimes you would just blow them off," I said, "This is important to me, and I know it is to you, also. Please, just try harder next time." I lied.

He sighed. "Ally, I know you better than that. What's really going on?"

Shit. He caught me.

"Look, Austin. I miss the times we used to spend together. The times where we would just, you know, hang out. Do normal best friend stuff, you know?" I took a deep breath, "I miss... you, Austin. I miss you."

He took his hand and put it on my head, stroking my hair in a comforting fashion. It felt so good, and I wanted this moment to last forever.

He sighed. "Tell you what," He started, "Tonight, we'll hang out up here and watch a movie. I'll order pizza, my treat. Then, I'll come to practice everyday this week, 'cause you were talking about me blowing off practice. I'm sorry, Ally. I didn't know you felt that way." He promised sincerely.

I gasped. "Really? You'd do that for me?"

He draped his arm around me, and moved his lips near my ear. "You know I'd do anything for you." He whispered.

I shivered at the feeling of his hot breath against my ear. Why does Austin have to be so sexy, like, all the time?

He pulled back slowly, and then he got up from his seat. "I'll go order the pizza. You pick the movie. I don't really care."

I smiled at him. "Okay."

Austin could be so sweet when he wanted to be, and quite defensive when he needs to be. I laughed at the memory where Austin was yelling at Trent for cheating on Trish, just so he could dance for Austin.

My thoughts were interrupted when Austin walked back into the room.

"Pizza's on it's way." He announced.

"Cool. Wait, what time is it?" I asked. I had completely lost track of time when I came into the practice room.

He glanced at the clock on the wall. "6 'o clock."

"Wow. You were later than I thought."

He ran his hand through is hair. "Yeah, sorry about that."

I looked him up and down. He was wearing black jeans which were ripped, and they had a chain hanging out of the left pocket. He wore a black tank top that hugged his figure perfectly. He also wore his signature whistle and guitar pick necklaces.

I bit my lip. "Don't worry about it." I finally said.

He smirked at me. "Like what you see?" He asked cockily.

"Oh, please. Just go wait for the pizza."

He shrugged. "Okay." He said simply.

God, that was a close one. He almost caught me checking him out. Way to be subtle, Ally.

"Why don't I just concentrate on picking a movie...?" I told myself.

I walked over to the rack of DVDs we had in the practice room. I finally decided on Cars, one of Austin's favorites and placed it in the DVD player. I waited for the menu to show, and stopped messing with it because I wanted to wait for Austin and the pizza before I started the movie. He was still so much of a child. Even though he had a rough past, he still managed to keep his childlike demeanor. I don't know how he did it. It's a mystery to me.

I heard two people talking downstairs. I assumed Dez had come over for a chat, but then I heard the door slam shut.

"Yo, Ally!" Austin called from downstairs, "Pizza's here!"

"Awesome!" I replied happily.

He came jogging up the stairs with a box of pizza in his hand. I could't help but notice how his muscles rippled with every step he took. I quickly looked away before he could notice.

I went to sit on the couch, Austin following close behind me. He placed the pizza next to me, then went to grab the remote off the top of the TV. He came to sit back down on the other side of the box of pizza.

He smirked at me, holding the remote in front of my face. "Would you like to do the honors?" He asked, smiling.

I giggled, taking the remote from his hand and starting the movie.

All I could do was laugh when Austin talked along to Lightning McQueens's first line.

"Speed. I am speed." He said, mimicking the voice of Lightning.

He looked my direction and smiled, then turned his attention back to the movie.

_'So childish.' _I thought to myself.

A few minutes into the movie I realized we hadn't even touched the pizza yet. I opened the box, taking a slice for myself, then with my other hand I took another slice and held it up in front of him.

He looked at me, then to the pizza slice. "Oh, thanks." He said, taking the slice from my hand and biting into it.

The whole movie I just looked at Austin, admiring his manly features and his attitude towards things. He's so calm and collected all the time. In a way, he's sort of a mentor towards me. I want him to teach me how to be so childish, yet so mature at the same time. Truthfully, I miss childhood. Now, can't let loose like I used to when I was a kid.

That's something I've always admired of Austin, and I always will.

* * *

**A/N: There you go. Next chapter should be up in a couple days. Stay patient, my friends.**


	2. Memories

**A/N: I like the reviews I've gotten so far. Keep it up.**

* * *

**Ally's POV**

I watched proudly from just off stage as Austin sang his last song of the night.

"Miami," He started, "I just want you guys to know that ya'll are the baddest motherfuckers ever! Thank you so much!" He yelled, pulling the mic away from his face. "This is gonna be my last song for tonight, but it'll be the best!"

He put the mic in the stand and slung his guitar from his back to his front, getting ready to play it, and the crowd roared in excitement. The drummer started off the song, and soon the whole band as well as Austin were rocking out to the song, and soon he started singing.

_I cannot take this anymore  
I'm saying everything I've said before  
All these words they make no sense  
I find bliss in ignorance  
Less I hear the less you'll say  
But you'll find that out anyway  
Just like before_

_Everything you say to me  
Takes me one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break  
I need a little room to breathe  
'Cause I'm one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break_

_I find the answers aren't so clear  
Wish I could find a way to disappear  
All these thoughts they make no sense  
I find bliss in ignorance  
Nothing seems to go away  
Over and over again  
Just like before_

_Shut up when I'm talking to you  
Shut up, shut up, shut up  
Shut up when I'm talking to you  
Shut up, shut up, shut up  
I'm about to break!_

Austin was panting heavily at the end of the song, as the crowd roared in approval. He thanked them all for coming to the concert, and took a towel from his back pocket and wiped his glistening body of the sweat he had worked up over the duration of the concert.

"That was great!" I said, running up and embracing him.

He held me back. "I couldn't of done it without you, though, Ally! You're, like, the most important of Team Austin."

I pulled back from the hug, looking at his face. "Aw, that's sweet," I said, "Thanks, Austin."

"No. Don't say 'Thanks' to me. You know it's true. It's okay to be cocky every once in a while." He said sincerely.

I laughed. "Come on, let's go eat. I'm fucking starving."

"Whoa. Back up. What'd you say?"

"I'm fucking starving." I repeated, looking at him with a confused look.

He gasped. "Did Ally Dawson just curse?" He asked, surprised.

I crossed my arms. "Oh, please. You know you've influenced me over the past year." I said, pointing at him.

He laughed. "Alrighty then. My place? My parents aren't home so we can eat in peace. For once."

"Sounds good." I said, coolly.

As soon as Austin finished signing posters of himself and taking pictures with his fans, we headed in the direction of his car.

"So, what would you like to eat? I could order pizza, or send out for Chinese, if you'd like," He laughed, "Or we could just eat leftovers."

I laughed at his last statement. "Chinese sounds good." I said.

The rest of the ride to his house was silent. It wasn't awkward, which was something I loved about Austin and I. We could just sit in silence and nothing would be awkward at all.

We finally pulled into his driveway.

"Okay, you get comfortable on the couch or something. I'm gonna take a quick shower, and then I'll order Chinese." He said, unlocking the door.

"Aw! Do you have to take a shower?" I whined, "I'm fucking _starving_."

"Yes!" He exclaimed, "I smell like shit. I was sweating like a fucking pig on stage. Don't worry, it'll be, like, ten minutes." He assured.

I sighed. "Okay," I said, "But don't take thirty minutes with your hair. I know how you are, Austin." I told him.

He laughed. "I know, I know, because you're fucking _starving_!" He mocked.

He ran upstairs to his room, and I sat on the couch. A few minutes later I heard him turn the water on upstairs. I became bored with just waiting for him so I stood up, and looked at the pictures on the wall.

All of the memories I had from when me and Austin were younger came flowing back to me.

I saw one picture with Austin and his parents, Trish, Dez, and me. That was when Austin released his debut album. We were all smiling happily and laughing while holding a copy of the album in our hands.I laughed at the memory.

I remember the day we took the picture. It was raining outside and it was also quite cold. I had to go pick Austin up at his house and take him to CD signings and multiple interviews. When came outside his house he was so bummed that it was raining. We managed to pull through and at the end of the day we were all super tired. We were all hanging out at Austin's house when Mimi, Austin's mom, told us she wanted a picture. We all happily agreed.

My train of thoughts was disrupted when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around and I blushed.

Standing next to me was Austin. He was shirtless. The only clothing he had on were a pair of sweats. He also had a towel he was using to dry his hair.

I bit my lip, looking him up and down. He's changed so much over the past two years. He went from a boy, to a man. The things puberty can do, right?

"You remember the day we took that photo?" He asked, pointing at the picture.

I nodded.

He laughed. "I remember you were so self conscious about you hair. You were worried if it would look good in the photo."

I blushed. "I can't believe how far you've come." I said proudly.

He shook his head. "How far we've come." He corrected.

"Right. Sorry." I said shyly.

"Ah, don't worry about it." He said, placing his hand on the small of my back. I shivered at the feeling. I wish this moment could last forever, but sadly, I knew it couldn't.

A comfortable silence filled the room, and I forgot all about my hunger. We both just stared at the photo, going over the memories in our heads.

"Well, I should go order dinner." He said, breaking the silence.

My hunger than returned, and my stomach growled. I heard it, and Austin heard it, too. He raised an eyebrow up at me. "Yeah sound's good." I said.

He walked off toward the phone. This was going to be a night full of memories.

* * *

**A/N: So. How'd you enjoy this chapter? Read and review, please.**


	3. Confessions

**A/N: So sorry it took so long! School's been a such a bitch to me. Here's chapter three. Bon appetite!**

* * *

**Ally's POV**

I awoke, the sun glaring through the window. I rolled over, reaching out, expecting to find a comfortable pillow on the other side of the bed, but that wasn't what I found.

I withdrew my hand quickly when I felt hair. I opened my eyes back up, staring at the boy on the right side of the bed.

It was Austin. I immediately checked if I had my clothes on, and sighed in relief when I found that I did, in fact, have clothes on.

I turned to look at Austin. He looked so peaceful when he slept. He didn't snore, so that made him even more peaceful. His eyes suddenly fluttered open, and he sat up, rubbing the sleepiness out of his eyes.

He looked down at me. "Morning." He said casually.

I immediately noticed that he didn't have a shirt on. He had the sweat pants he had on last night on, though. Thank god, he wasn't in his underwear.

I sat up, stretching as I yawned. "What happened last night?"

"Well," He started, pulling the covers off of himself and rising from the bed, "Last night, after we had dinner, you passed out on the couch downstairs. By then it was almost one in the morning, so I just carried you upstairs to my room and covered you up up there. The couch isn't that comfortable. Trust me."

"Oh. Well, thanks, I guess." I said.

"No problem," He said, "Waddya want for breakfast?"

"Whatever you want, I guess."

"Awesome! You're in for a treat!" He said, grinning like a child.

I rolled my eyes. "I'll be down in a minute." I said.

He nodded, walking to his closet and pulling out a shirt. He slipped it on with ease, then he walked out of the room, and went downstairs.

I settled back down on the bed, pulling his pillow over my head. I was not ready to wake up yet. I turned to look at the clock on the nightstand. It was almost eight 'o clock.

I groaned, and lazed in bed for what seemed like only a few minutes, but I soon fell asleep.

* * *

"Rise and shine, Alls."

I was awoken to the sound of someone shaking my arm and calling my name. I opened my eyes, and there, standing above me, was Austin.

He had a huge smile on his face, and he was holding a plate of pancakes. They were already buttered, and they were drenched in syrup.

"Morning." I said, a weak smile on my face.

"Morning?" He said, "It's almost noon!" He exclaimed.

"What?!" I yelled, now extremely worried, "My dad is probably wondering where I am..." I said worriedly.

I started to get up from the bed, but a pair of strong hands pushed me back down.

"What the fuck, Austin!? I need to go! My dad is probably worried sick!" I started to get up again, but he did the same thing.

"No, no, no. You aren't going anywhere." He said.

I looked at him, confused.

"You aren't leaving until you eat." He said, holding out the plate of food.

I sighed. "That's sweet that you're trying to look out for me and make sure I eat, but I really need to go." I said, giving him an apologetic look.

"You will eat these, and you will like them." He snarled.

I held my hands up in surrender, surprised at his sudden tone. "Okay, okay, I'll eat them. But after I'm done I'm going straight home." I said firmly.

He smiled, handing me the plate. "Deal."

I dug into the pancakes, being careful not to make a mess on the bed. They were the best pancakes I have ever had. That, I can say for certain.

After I had finished I made my way downstairs. I walked into the kitchen and set my plate in the sink, and got ready to go. I was about to leave when I saw Austin sitting on the couch, paying no attention to his surroundings. He looked deep in thought. I sat down beside him.

"Something bothering you?" I asked carefully.

He looked up. "Huh? Oh, uh, yeah..." He mumbled.

"Could you tell me what it is?"

"You'd probably be embarrassed." He said.

"Come on, Austin. I bet I can help you with whatever it is." I said, placing my hand on his back.

"I'm starting to doubt my relationship with Kira. I mean, I don't like some of the things she does. I've seen her flirt with other guys like I wasn't even there. It feels like she doesn't even like me any more." He said sadly.

"Oh," I said softly, "Well, maybe you should just break up with her, I mean, if you aren't really feeling anything." I blurted out suddenly.

I mentally facepalmed. _'Did I really just say that?'_

"Austin, I didn't mean that."

"No, you're right," He said, standing up, "I don't feel anything. I'm going to break up with her tomorrow. Thanks, Ally." He said, pulling me up off the couch and into his chest, as he pulled me into a tight embrace.

I gladly hugged back, but I couldn't help but feel responsible for this. I felt ashamed. What's Kira going to think? Is she going to blame me? I'm suddenly very worried.

"You're welcome, Austin," I said weakly, "Glad I could help."

* * *

It was early in the morning, and I was talking on the phone with Trish. I suddenly heard my doorbell ring. _'Ugh! Who could that be? It's seven thirty in the morning!' _I thought to myself.

"Sorry Trish, I got to go." I said apologetically.

I heard her sigh from the other end. "Okay," She finally said, "Bye, Alls."

"Talk to you later. Bye." I said, getting up from the couch and walking towards the door. I unlocked it, opening the door to a mediocre looking Austin.

"Hey, Austin," I said cheerfully, "Whatcha need?"

"Well, I broke up with Kira." He said simply.

"That's good. Well, I mean, not good for her, but for you, I guess."

"But," He started, "She broke up with me. I didn't break up with her." He said quietly.

"Oh. Well, uh, was there anything else you needed?" I asked softly.

"I, uh, needed to tell you something." He said, running his hand through his hair. He always does that when he's nervous, but he didn't get nervous often.

"Okay, then. Uh, why don't you come on in. I'm making some tea. Would you like any?" I asked, holding the door open wider so he could come inside.

"No thanks, I'm good." He said, rubbing his hands together.

"Okay. I'll be right there." I said, guiding him to the couch and sitting him down.

While I was pouring my self tea, I couldn't help but wonder what he wanted to talk about. I mean, he broke up with Kira, what else is there to talk about?

A few minutes later I came back into the living room where Austin was sitting, and I sat down on the couch next to him.

I took a sip of my tea. "So what'd you need?" I asked.

He paused nervously for a moment before he spoke. "I-I think I might like you." He said quietly, getting up quickly from the couch and facing away from me. "I mean, that's crazy, right? You only like me in a friend way, right?"

I bit my lip. "Well..." I trailed off.

"Oh, god, Ally. You like me too?" He asked, surprised.

"Well, yeah. I've kinda liked you for a while now..." I said shyly.

He sat back down on the couch and grasped my leg right above the knee. "Why didn't you just tell me then?" He asked quietly.

"I was afraid you would reject me. I knew you were happy with Kira and wanted to keep it that way."

He didn't seem convinced. "Come on, Ally. I know you better than that. Seriously why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I didn't want to jeopardize our friendship. I mean, what if we broke up? Would we stay friends, or would we avoid eachother for the rest of our lives?"

"Well, I want to be with you. Now that I'm single, I can. Do you want the same thing?" Austin asked simply.

I thought for a moment, then nodded. "Yes, I do. I'm just attracted to you in every single way! You're so sweet, and kind, and so childish. That's something I've always admired of you." I said, gushing out all my feelings at once, which I did not mean to do.

"Same goes for you." He said, pulling my into his chest and embracing me tightly.

After a few minutes of being in eachother's arms we both pulled back. We stayed silent for a few minutes before Austin spoke up.

"Actually, Ally, I don't think I just like you," He said quietly, "I think... I love you."

I smiled widely. "I love you, too," I said kindly, "Oh, I need to ask you something." I said.

"Anything." He said, smiling.

"I need ten bucks." I said simply.

"Why?" He asked me, giving me a look of confusion and reaching in his back pocket to pull out is wallet.

"I bet Trish that you and I would never date because we're just friends." I said simply.

He leaned down and put his mouth near my ear. "Looks like you lost the bet." He whispered.

"You don't say?"

* * *

**A/N: How'd you like it? Leave a review, please! I will love you forever! Well, maybe not love you, but maybe like you a lot, since, well, you know, I don't know you. **


	4. Innocence

**A/N: Sorry. It's been too long. Read this chapter! And review it!**

* * *

**Ally's POV**

Austin laughed loudly at the TV screen. We were watching America's Funniest Home Videos. It was, apparently, his favorite TV show, even though I had never heard him talk about it.

About twenty minutes into the show, he pulled a classic guy move. He yawned and stretched his arms above his head, laying one arm behind my head and putting his hand on my shoulder.

I rolled my eyes and scooted closer to him, cuddling my head into his warm chest. I felt his breath hitch when I did this, and I stifled a smile. Who knew I could have this much effect on him?

After the show was over, he quickly turned off the TV, and turned his attention to me.

"Ow..." He groaned quietly.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," He said uncomfortably, "It's just... Do you know what you do to me?" He asked suddenly.

"I have an idea..." I said mischievously, taking my hand and stroking him through his jeans. He groaned loudly, tossing his head back, and paying absolutely no attention to the huge bulge in his ripped jeans.

"What ever happened to the innocent Ally Dawson that I know?" He croaked.

I giggled. "That girl is long gone," I stated, "Why? Do you miss her?"

"Oh, no... I like the new Ally Dawson a lot better." He whispered.

Suddenly he reached his hand out, grabbing my wrist and drawing it away from the bulge. I looked up at him innocently.

"Ally, if I didn't make you stop, you do not know what I would've done to you." He said, releasing my hand from his own.

"Oh, I know what you would've done." I whispered, smirking up at him.

"You do? Tell me, then, what would I have done?" He asked, raising an eyebrow up at me.

"You," I started, "You would've fucked me." I said simply, rolling over on top of him and straddling his hips.

I watched his eyes as they widened, and then closed suddenly, tossing his head back in pure need.

I smirked, and bit my lip, knowing what was to come. I slowly reached down toward his shirt, and traced my hand over the hem of his shirt, and before I could blink, it was on the floor.

I traced his perfect six pack with my fingers, and he ran his hands up the sides of my body. I leaned down to capture his lips in a passionate kiss. His tongue moved against my lips asking for permission to enter, and I kindly granted it. Our tongues moved in perfect sync as I rolled my hips against his own, and I let out quiet moan. I felt him smirk against the kiss.

I stopped moving my hips against him, and slowly reached down to unbutton his jeans. Without warning, he pulled my down for another kiss, but this on didn't last as long as the first.

When we pulled back, I turned my attention back to his jeans. I unzipped them, and Austin shimmied them off.

He wrapped his hands around my waist and pulled me into him. He met my lips in a rough kiss, then he kissed down my jawline, leaving a trail of kisses down my neck. I moaned in pleasure, and I felt him smile against me. He started nipping at the skin on my neck, leaving multiple hickeys in his wake. He finally reached my tank top, and he frowned at the piece of fabric that was in the way. I giggled and lifted my shirt off my body, discarding the piece of clothing on the floor.

Austin continued kissing me, nibbling at the top of my breast. He looked up at me and asked for permission to remove my bra. After a moment I simply nodded. He reached behind me and unhooked my bra, proceeding to take it off of me and throw it on the floor.

Suddenly, I felt very self conscious about my body. I used my arms to cover myself. What would Austin think? My mind was racing, and I was looking everywhere around the room but at him.

I felt two hands grip the side of my face and pull me down. Austin place a gentle kiss on my lips, then pulled back.

"Ally," He said, "Don't be shy. You're beautiful. You are the most beautiful girl I have ever laid my eyes on. Don't be afraid. You can trust me. I love you." He said, flashing a gentle smile at me.

Soothed by his calm words, I slowly pulled my arms away from my breasts, and I bit my lip, looking at Austin to see his reaction.

He suddenly attacked my breasts, kissing, sucking, nibbling, and massaging them roughly.

"Austin..." I moaned, tangling my fingers in his golden locks.

He smiled against my breasts, and he pulled away from them, looking up at me. I pouted at the loss of his mouth against me. It felt so good I could die right here and now, but I wasn't going to do that, knowing what was to come.

He reached down and and tugged on the waistband of my skirt. I got off of him and pulled my skirt down my legs, kicking it off with a flick of my ankle.

I straddled him once again, and we both let out sounds of pleasure as we felt eachother's parts grinding against one another's. I leaned down and captured his lips in another kiss, this one was more passionate than the first, and it lasted longer.

Austin hooked his thumbs on either side of my panties, and slowly started to pull them down. Once he had pulled them down to my knees, I got up and finished the job, and then went back down, straddling his hips.

"I can't take it anymore, " I said weakly, "I need you inside me."

I tugged his boxers off of his body, throwing them carelessly on the floor somewhere. Now, he was completely naked in front of me, and I was completely naked in front of him, and let me just say, he was gorgeous.

I straddled him once again, and I rocked my entrance back and forth against his member, soaking it with my wetness. He groaned loudly and threw his head back, embracing the pleasure that I was giving to his raging hard-on.

I could definitely not take this anymore. I took his length in my hand and stroked it several times. He moaned in pleasure.

Suddenly he flipped us over, so he was on top. He leaned over me and supported his weight on his elbows. I was about to object, but he thrust himself into me, making me scream in pain. I was on top for one reason, and one reason only. I'm still a virgin.

His lustful expression dropped immediately, and he looked concerned. He leaned down and kissed the few tears that had fallen away, then he gently kissed me.

"Ally," He spoke sweetly, "I thought you had said you had sex with Dallas when we were fifteen." He said calmly.

"I-I lied."

He placed a sweet kiss on my forehead. "Don't worry. I'll be gentle," He promised, "Tell me when you're ready."

He was being unbelievably sweet about this. I couldn't believe I had him as my boyfriend. Man, can I pick 'em, or what?

I decided to make it a little less awkward by talking.

"You're very well endowed for your age, Austin. You know that?" I questioned.

He looked down at me with his beautiful brown eyes. "You think so?" He asked.

I nodded.

"I've never done this before, so... Yeah..." He said nervously.

"You've never had sex before? I though you said you and Kira... you know, did it." I said, surprised.

"I might've lied a little too..." He trailed off.

I giggled. "Okay, you can move now."

He nodded, and he pulled out, and thrust into me again, making me scream. He silenced my screaming with a kiss, and when he pulled away he looked at me with worried eyes.

"Are you okay?" He asked worriedly.

"Oh, yeah," I moaned, "That feels so good. Keep going, please!" I begged.

He smirked and thrust into me again, filling me to the brim. He thrust in again and again, until he found his rhythm and kept a steady pace. My, god, did it feel good!

"Austin..." I moaned.

"You like that, baby?" He asked huskily.

"Oh, yeah!" I screamed.

My hips started meeting his with every thrust, and I felt my climax getting closer.

"Oh, god, Ally! You feel so good!" He said, grunting immediately afterward.

"I can say the same for you." I croaked out, before moaning again.

I knew I was close, and I have yet to be in control. If I came while he was in control, I knew I probably wouldn't have the strength in me to do it again.

With all of my remaining strength I flipped us back to our original position, with me straddling his hips. He seemed shock by the change at first, but then it looked like he had decided to embrace it. Since he was doing all the work before, it looked like he was pretty damn tired.

I rolled my against his, inserting his member back inside me. I started to bounce up and down on him, making us both moan in immense pleasure. He was so deep inside me that I'm pretty sure it would hurt if he was any bigger.

He gripped my thighs tightly, leaving handprints around them, but I was too focused on the pleasure right now to care. His hips start to buck up to meet me halfway, and I could tell he was close.

"Ally! I'm gonna come!" He shrieked, wrenching his eyelids closed to embrace the pleasure.

"I know, baby! Wait for me!" I pleaded.

"I can't! I'm gonna- Agh!"

Without warning he thrust deep inside me, and his hot juices filled me to the core, and I saw it leak out of me while I was still going up and down on him. I rode him for another minute or so before I felt the coil tighten in my stomach.

"Austin! Oh, fuck! Ugh!" I grunted, as I felt my climax wash over me, and my legs starts to convulse underneath me. My eyes roll back in my head, and I scratched at Austin's abs and body, and I was pretty sure I drew blood. I watched as I saw my own liquid trail out of me and trickle down his member, as I came down from my high.

I felt Austin's length twitch inside me, and he came again. This just turned me on even more. He came twice in the space of two minutes. How is that even possible?

I collapsed on top of him, panting heavily. He stroked my hair with his hand.

"That... Was... Amazing!" I said, still struggling to catch my breath.

"I love you, Alls." He whispered.

I tilted my head upward so I was resting my head on his chest. "I love you, too." I said, capturing his lips with my own.

I lied my head back down on his chest.

"Round two?" Austin asked from above me.

I chuckled. "In the morning." I said.

The next thing I knew, I was asleep, and dreaming a wonderful dream about Austin and I.

* * *

**A/N: Read and review.**


	5. Love

**A/N: Thanks for sticking with me when I haven't updated in almost a month. Here's chapter five!**

* * *

**Ally's POV**

It's been three weeks since Austin and I officially became a couple. He's taken me on multiple dates since then, and he even canceled a few concerts just to spend more time with me! He is the best!

We haven't heard a word about Kira since she broke up with Austin. Austin seems content with that since he's with me. Besides, from what Austin says about her, she's a complete bitch.

Currently, I was walking to the Sonic Boom. Austin graciously offered to cover my shift because I had to go run some errands for my dad. Sometimes I think my dad is lazy, and he only had me because he needed someone to do things for him. I tried to shove that thought to the back of my mind because it only made me upset.

"Hey, babe." Austin greeted as I walked through the door.

I smiled. "Hey, Austin," I said, leaning over the counter and giving him a peck on the lips, "Thank you so much for covering my shift. You're the best."

"Don't mention it, Als," He stated, "You know I'd do anything for you."

I giggled. "Thanks."

"No problem."

Okay, I know I've already said this, but Austin is so sweet! I can't get over how sweet he is! He's so humble, modest, kind, and he's so sexy. Everything a girl could want.

"Hey, uh, Ally?" He asked, tearing me away from my thoughts.

"Mhm?"

"When you get off for lunch, I got something I wanna tell you." He said.

"Well, what time is it, and what do you want to tell me?"

"It's almost lunch, and it's a surprise, but I know you'll love it," He said excitedly, "Meet me up in the practice room when you get off, okay?"

"Okay, Austin. This surprise better be good!" I called to him, as he was already climbing the stairs up to the practice room.

About fifteen minutes later, I had tended to the last customer in the store and was now officially on my lunch break.

I never once saw Austin come out of the practice room. Usually his ADHD kicks in when he's sitting still for more than thirty seconds.

Anyways, he said he had some surprise waiting for me upstairs. I wonder what it is. Usually, Austin doesn't really plan a surprise. That's my job. I'm the planner, the left brain, if you will.

I closed up the shop and hung a sign on the door that said we would be closed until two 'o clock, which was when my lunch break was over.

When I finally did all of that, I headed upstairs. I slowly opened the practice room door, only to find him asleep on the couch, drooling all over the pillow.

_'Typical Austin.'_ I thought.

I know a normal girl would not find a guy drooling all over his pillow when he's asleep attractive, but I'm not a normal girl, and I find that insanely attractive.

I creeped over to where he was laying down, and shook him with my hand.

Slowly but surely, his eyes fluttered open and he smiled.

"Hey," He said sleepily. He slowly sat up on the couch and stretched, "Is it lunch already?"

"Yeah, it is, sleepyhead, " I joked, "So, what did you want to tell me?"

He laughed. "Gimmie a sec. I just woke up."

I nodded. "Alright."

After a few minutes of comfortable silence, Austin spoke up.

"Okay! Are you ready for the surprise?" He asked eagerly.

"Uh huh." I said simply.

He reached his hand into the back pocket of his jeans, and pulled out two slips of paper. He smiled really wide. Almost like he just got a lifetime supply of pancakes. "I got two tickets to Disneyland! I got two tickets to Disneyland!" He sang happily, to the tune of Two Tickets To Paradise by Eddie Money.

I felt an excited smile grace my lips. "No way!" I exclaimed.

"Yes way!" He replied. "I got two tickets to Disneyland for a week, and I want you to come with me. You in?"

Did he even have to ask the question? "Fuck, yeah, I'm in! You know I've always wanted to go to Disneyland!"

"Exactly why I bought 'em." He said, cooly.

Suddenly, I though struck me. "Wait, Austin. You have three concerts to do each week for the next month! What're you going to do?"

"Don't worry. I took care of that. Jimmy's giving me the next two months off so I can spend some time with my favorite girl." He said, smiling sweetly.

"Awesome. When do we leave?"

"The flight's booked for six forty-five tomorrow morning. I'll pick you up at your house at about six. Sound good?" He said.

"Yeah. That sounds awesome. Thank you so much, Austin." I said, walking up to him and pulling him into a hug, before giving him a quick peck on the lips.

"You're welcome, Als," He said, "Anyways, I'm starving! Let's go to Mini's."

I laughed at his enthusiasm. "Alright. Let's go."

After we ate at Mini's, we went to Austin's house and had some pancakes, because, you know, the restaurant's name is Mini's! What kind of food do you expect to get if you go to a place called Mini's. That's right, it's mini food. Tiny drinks, tiny burgers, tiny french fries, and tiny pizza.

After watching TV at his house for about an hour in comfortable silence, it was about seven 'o clock. Austin broke the silence.

"What are you looking forward to at Disneyland?" He asked.

I smiled, lovingly. "Spending time with you." I said simply.

He chuckled as he turned to face me. "Okay, Als, that's sweet and all, but seriously. What other things are you looking forward to?"

I smirked at him. "Well, there is one thing I'm looking forward to..." I said simply, reaching out and rubbing him through his jeans. He tensed up immediately.

"Look, Als. If we do this, there is no way we're getting to our flight in time tomorrow morning." He said.

I frowned. "Fine..." I said.

"We'll do it when we get back, okay?" He reasoned.

I smiled. "Sounds good." I said happily, although, I wasn't really happy.

The only time Austin and I had sex was that night three weeks ago. I needed him. He was my addiction. Going without him for three weeks, was the hardest thing ever.

"Well. I should probably get packin'. You should probably get packin', too." He said, breaking the awkward silence that lasted about two minutes.

"Yeah. We both should." I agreed.

He stood up and I followed him to the front door.

"So. See you bright and early tomorrow morning!" He exclaimed, giving me a quick peck on the lips.

I smiled, a real smile, this time. "Yep." I said simply.

"Do you want me to take you home?" He asked kindly.

"No, that's fine. I can walk." I told him.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive."

"Bye, babe." Austin said when I was out the door.

"Bye." I called back, halfway down his lawn.

He waved a goodbye and closed the door.

As I was walking home, I hatched a plan to make him have sex with me. It was brilliant, if I do say so myself, but, Austin might not fall for it.

We'll see what happens.

* * *

**A/N: Again, I'm so sorry for not updating in forever. Next chapter should be up in a week or so. Review!**


End file.
